Boundary of Water
by H34T
Summary: Just before the Beijing Olympics begins, Yao practices swimming in his pool. And then Ivan shows up. Oneshot Russia/China Rochu


Boundary of Water

Silence reigned over the swimming pool where the Olympic swimmers had practiced hours earlier. It was already dark outside, the moon creeping its way across the inky sky. In that room, challenges were made, as well as friends and foes. Yet a very persistent country remained, he owned the pool, so it matter what ungodly hour he stayed.

That country was none other than China, host of the Beijing Olympics.

The Olympics were just a week away, though the competitors had already arrived and made themselves at home in his hotels and inns. Yao was eager to see his old friends from World War 2, dreading the sight of his unforgivable foes, including the one who was to blame for the scar on his back. He had met up with England not too long ago, still had his monstrous eyebrows sitting atop his forehead.

The chlorine treated water flowed past his petite body, running across his body as if horses on an open plain, freely, wildly. Taking a quick break from his practice; Yao hoisted himself from the pool and dove in head first into the twelve foot deep one. The water was significantly colder, but it was bearable, he was used to Russia, why could he not get used to cold water?

Strange of him to think of his Northern neighbor at a time of this competition; he had little contact with the nation himself, their political leaders stayed in great ouch though. He did want to think of the sliver haired man at the moment, easing himself to relax in the frigid water.

Yao closed his eyes for a moment as he slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool, feeling at his conscious slipping and himself falling into a meditative state. He did not fear drowning, he knew his limits, and he respected those boundaries. Unfortunately, a certain northern neighbor did not.

Before he could snap his eyes open, strong arms wrapped around his slim waist and brought him on the dry floor, strange that he did not hear the man dive into the water. Words of protest died in his throat when cold, familiar lips sealed his, he knew who it was.

The strong taste of vodka overloaded his senses, a taste only one person he knew had. Teeth gingerly grazed his lower lip, asking for the signal to continue. Instead, Yao attempted to shout words of protest, silenced by an invading tongue. He let out a low groan when it passed over the then roof of his mouth, spark of excitement shot through his nerves. As soon as the attack began, it was over, allowing Yao a clear view of who his attacker was.

"China looks so cute when his face is red da~" Ivan smiled sweetly at the man under him, clad in nothing but swimming trunks. Droplets of water splashed on China's face as Ivan shook his head much as a wet dog would shake his fur.

"What was that for aru?" China protested, his voice demanding a reasonable answer. He felt weak pinned down by the Russian, his arms immobilized by his sides.

"You were drowning da?" Ivan brought his face closer to Yao's, looking deep into his amber colored ones. Another childish smile graced his face.

"Even if so, that's no reason to use you tou-"

The ranting man was cut short by another mouth invading tongue. He could feel the Ivan's emotions poured into the simple contact. The loneliness of being separated from his lover, lack of contact between the two, and the relief to see his comrade was still well. Yao took it upon himself to respond, playfully pushing back with his own tongue. However, he had played this game before, and he always like the younger nation claim victory.

"shhhhh, you talk too much da." He murmured as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Yao's neck. Ivan allowed the faint scent of incense on the Asian man's skin to fill his sense, he must've been praying for the Olympics to run smoothly.

"I've missed you da." Ivan muttered, attempting to bury himself deeper in the man's neck. The words were true to his heart. Every time he had tried to send a letter to Yao, his boss would somehow find it and rip it to shreds. Of course he, this resulted with a small scuffle and his boss being bedridden for a couple of months. None the less, China's boss was also in the act, intercepting the letters before they could fall into Yao's hands.

So he waited. Waiting for a time like this, where they would be allowed to speak to each other, touch each other, forget that they were nations and be _human_ for once. They were unhindered by politics in times like this, and Ivan sought to make the most of the twenty-five days he had in the country. The second he stepped off the plane, he headed straight to the pool where he knew where Yao would be and waited until everyone left. He had waited years; he could wait an hour more.

Eventually, the two nations found themselves in the water, challenging one another in races, dives, and who could hold their breath the longest. In between the challenges, they would rest by the side of the pool, talking about what had happened since their departure as well as what was going to happen in the near future. Both pairs of eyes turned to the one way glass wall facing the East, watching in awe at how the sun rose from beyond the mountains and buildings.

_Amazing_

"You should get going, aru. Aren't you tired from your flight?" Yao sighed out, hoisting himself from the water depths.

"Aiyah!"

Russia pulled China back into the pool and captured his tantalizing lips underwater. The water gave Yao the advantage of weightlessness, able to break the kiss and swim away. Ivan was not one to be out done, he skillfully caught up to the man caught him in an embrace, unwilling to let go.

"GET A ROOM!"

The pair looked up to see Romano and Feliciano walking through the glass doors. Being the big brother, Roman had his hands covering his smaller brother's eyes to shield him from the sight.

"Ne ne, what's the matter big brother?" Italy asked aloud, attempting to swat away the hands covering his eyes.

"Nothing, just these two…ah never mind, c'mon we gotta go get dress and get you in shape for the competition." Roman growled out and sent one last dirty look towards Russia, who smiled back at him.

Seeing that the brothers had left, Russia dragged Yao out from the water and carried him biral style towards the exit.

"Let's go find a room da~"

"What? No- Aiyah!"

End da~

I had to find a way to end this fanfic, I found Romano a good excuse for it. 


End file.
